The Beginning
by Lidia1357
Summary: Prequel for the Z Series Link's destiny is revealed when a storm sweeps Zelda away and he is tossed into a new world. But what if the path the goddesses set for him is changed? When he meets the monster Ghirahim before his time, the entire story changes. Ghiralink
1. Chapter 1

**This is a prequel for the Z Series. I will continue Purple Eyes, but this is to keep me motivated :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda**

The dark room around him was dank and icy. He felt the cold in his veins, and it froze his soul. The iron grip he held on the handle of his blade grew painful and his muscles began to quiver. Sweat beads began to form on his face, neck and chest, matting his hair to his forehead and cheeks. His lungs ache from inhaling the frigid air. He feared he wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer as he felt blood trickle down his arms.

"You thought you had a fighting chance?" An echoing voice mocked him from every direction. In the darkness, he couldn't see the one who'd challenged him. Even if he could, his vision was blurring and his temple pounded in time with his racing heartbeat. He took one step forward and his knees gave out. The sword slipped from his bloody fingers.

_No! _He felt a surge of racing panic as he fumbled for the blade in the darkness. _Where is it_?

"Give up now," the voice purred with amusement as he fell to his hands.

"Never..." He whispered as something heavy landed on his head.

_Never._

* * *

Everyone has a story. Some are brought to this world to teach others. Some are brought to care for those who have no one else. And some are brought for inspiration. Some were brought to make a change.

No one can know their destiny. No one can tell where they will end up in life, or whether the gods will bring them back another time. And some of these stories, are meaningless. But this one, is about a boy. Link. His destiny, is not a simple one. It is not a story one can tell at a campfire. For this boy, will live many lives. And each of them will be important.

Many of you know the story about Link, and about all of the people he's loved in his lives. But you don't know the beginning. How he met his love for the first time. How he betrayed him. How he killed him. This story will not be all pleasant, but it will show you how valuable love and life really is.

And how fragile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A lot of this is in another's POV, not just Link's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda**

Everyone's destiny is written by the hand of the goddess. She who gave birth to the three that created the world. She chooses the path with which you shall take one day. The domino affect of your life. All who are born take this path without knowing it is not their choice. No one has ever left this path.

But this is the day that that shall change.

All who reads this have seen the path that the goddess set out for Link. She wished him to be a tool for her to use when she became reincarnated. Nothing more. She did not plan on giving him another to share this life with. She didn't want him to think of anything but his mission to protect her. But this is not the story of link following this path, which you all know. This is the story of Link's painful tear away from that path.

* * *

Link's life was as amazing as ever. He'd won the Loftwing race against Groose, and was now riding with Zelda. She'd never looked so beautiful before that day. The sun was shining in her golden hair, her eyes were bright and she was smiling shyly. Nothing could have ruined the moment.

Or so Link thought.

A large storm appeared out of nowhere, separating Link and Zelda instantly. But you all know this part. You know how link comes to meet Fi, and leaves Skyloft for the first time. But this is where the story changes.

Link landed on a soft, grassy surface. Where you would next see him head to his first challenge instantly, completely missing the beaten boy nearby. But this time, the boy made a soft, pained sound that caught Link's attention. And this, is where the path that the goddess had written, was torn and destroyed forever.

Link made his way to the bushes, where he'd heard the tortured sound. The boy shrank back in an attempt to remain hidden, but Link caught the small movement as he pulled the leafs to the side. He saw a beaten boy with tousled black hair, two black eyes, a broken nose and very pale. He peered up at Link with his black eyes and curled into a ball. He was thin and lean with long fingers that wrapped around his bony knees. Link pitied him the moment he saw him.

You see, this boy was going through a change. He was delirious and close to death, but not beyond saving.

_Master._ Fi said from inside the Master Sword, _He is one of the followers of the person who took Zelda. He must die._

Link frowned, _He's a kid..._

_It's a disguise! He must die. Quickly_

Link drew his sword, remembering the way Zelda was ripped away from him and looked away as he slid the blade into the boy. He felt the death he'd caused and felt sick to his bones. He dropped the sword and retched, his body trembling. He'd just ended a life! He'd just killed someone! He'd ended a life!

_It had to be done Master. I calculate an 87% chance that he would interfere otherwise._

Fi was right, for she'd secretly calculated the chance of Link falling in love with the boy, as the goddess had instructed her to, and found it to be a 100%. She was not to allow this to happen. Link was to only follow his planned course. She had seen that he was becoming a demon anyway, so it didn't matter that Link had killed him now. What she hadn't calculated, was how close to a demon the boy was. And whether killing him would help, or hurt the goddess's plans.

* * *

_The pain... make it stop!_

He felt as if his whole body had been ignited and he was powerless to stop the flames. The voice had told him he would feel pain. That he would suffer for resisting him. He hadn't lied. No one should be able to go through such pain and live. His body was stretching abnormally as his muscles expanded and his bones lengthened. His skin bruised as his body changed and he could hear voices.

_I'm going insane!_

He was determined not to make a sound until it was over, but it was no use. A small moan of pain escaped his pursed lips. He saw movement outside and stifled his cries as he pulled in further. It was too late. He was noticed. A boy pulled the bushes to the side and looked into his tortured eyes. He silently hoped it was dark enough in here the other wouldn't notice, but when the blue eyes locked his black eyes, he knew it wasn't so. He saw the boy's conflicted face before he unsheathed his sword and sliced into the boy. The pain didn't stop.

He arched his head back as the other boy became sick for his actions. He didn't care. He was now dying and the other had killed him. He fell to the dirt and writhed in a pain that was double what it had been before. Just as the agony reached its peak, a voice came to his mind.

_From now on, you shall be known as... Ghirahim. The Demon Lord._

Chest heaving he nodded, "Yes," He whispered, "Master."


	3. Explanation

**I'm sorry, I've been working on a story to personally publish, that's why I haven't been working on this. I will try to squeeze this in if I can but I have finals, school, other things and then little time to write. But I hope that anyone on here would be interested in helping me publish my own story in spite of all of this. I do love all of you and I _will_ finish this story.  
**


End file.
